The Smartest Thing to Do
by EminaKotek-nightmare
Summary: Down to earth, shy and rather plain Aiko is attracted to her childhood friend: Killua! But he's WAY out of her league. For one, he's popular and she...is an outcast. So how will things work out? Killua X OC
1. Chapter 1 Beginnings and Bullies

**I'll start off by saying: PROPER DISCLAIMER APPLIES! Hunter X Hunter belongs to Yoshihiro Togashi and whoever else...I'm not sure _ But what I _am _sure of is that it doesn't belong to me :)**

**So! This is my new series! It started as a one-shot but I couldn't quite cram everything in ONE chapter so! Ta dah! A new series has been born! I'm not sure where this thing will lead up to! But stay tuned and find out with me ;)**

**Since it's the first chapter, it's a bit boring...Wow...I'm such a great Motivational Speaker...=_= specially towards my work.  
Either way, it would really make me happy if you guys read it and tell me what you think. **

**Again, reviews and messages are encouraged and much welcomed.  
**

**Happy readings and hope you enjoy!  
**

**Now! On with the story! **

* * *

_A doormat…is that all I'm qualified to be?_

"Ai-chan, what are you doing up this early?" A beautiful blond haired-blue eyed girl in a silver baby doll nightie stepped inside the grandiose looking kitchen. She yawned and rubbed her eyes, the light was bothering her.

"Good morning Nee-chan!" a girl with chestnut-colored hair greeted her older sister over the simmering frying pan. "And to your question, it's not early at all! Well…to me that is," she smiled and pointed the spatula towards the wall clock; it was close to 7:30.

The petite blond pouted and took a seat on the counter, "Why you insist on going to this…Height School is beyond any reason!" she waved her hand around for emphasis; distant scampering was heard.

"Well," Aiko took the contents of the frying pan and placed it on a plate. "Unlike you, I'm normal," she grinned and passed it for a joke but her big sister just scowled. "And that's _**High School **_not **Height **school," Aiko chuckled and moved towards the counter. "Do you want to eat something?" she asked caringly. The blond started to shake her head when suddenly, the distant scampering arrived at the kitchen's entrance and a pair of voices greeted.

"GOOD MORNING OLD LADIES!" two twelve year olds bellowed; they were twins. How they have such energies this early in the morning was a great unanswerable question.

"Who are you calling Old Ladies?" Growled the blond; obviously offended.

"You, Erika Nee-chan!" said one of the twins, Rio, with a smile. "_And _Ai Nee-chan too!" the other twin, Mai, finished for her brother. She ran up behind the counter and pounced on her elder sister. "Make us breakfast Ai-chan!" she ordered and squeezed her sister's waist.

Aiko had a sweat drop and smiled awkwardly, "But I'm going to be late."

"So? If someone messes with you, we'll just have to go there and punish them!" Rio grinned and jumped on the counter, making _it _his chair.

Shaking her head, Aiko looked at the twins. Mai had beautiful blond hair like Nee-chan. She also has two different eye colors; her left eye was green while her right eye was blue. Her twin, Rio, had jet black hair and like his twin, his eyes were colored differently as well; however, his right eye was green while his left was blue. They were adorable yet, not quite your average 12 year old kids.

"I don't think 'punishing' Ai-chan's friends would be such a great idea," another voice from the entrance spoke and everyone turned their heads.

"Onii-chan!" the twins yelled and ran towards their big brother, pouncing on _him _this time. "Where have you been?" Rio asked.

"We thought you died!" Mai exclaimed.

Their big brother, a young man at the age of 25 with jet black hair and sea foam green eyes lost his balance, "Such a warm greeting for your big brother eh?" The twins nodded in unison.

"Well, I just arrived, the mission took longer than we predicted," he ruffled Rio's hair.

"Where's Mom and Dad?" Erika looked up from her coffee cup.

"You know how they are, disappearing in the middle of missions," Ryuu sat down across from her and received his own coffee. Aiko ended up making them all breakfast. She sighed, _"Late for the first day eh? That's…not good…" _but what could she do? Nothing, that's what…

"What's up with you? I heard you had your own client just a few days ago," Ryuu took a sip of his coffee and smiled at its rich and creamy taste.

"As a matter of fact, I just got home last night and the light is killing me!" Erika glared at the window where the curtains were pinned up.

"Did you get to kill 'em Onii-chan?" Mai asked curiously, sitting on her big brother's lap.

"Of course I did. Have you ever heard of your big brother _ever _failing a mission?" Ryuu grinned and ruffled Mai's hair. "How're your own assignments?"

The twins looked at each other and in perfect timing, they both gave their brother a thumbs up and a cheeky grin.

"Now that's my little siblings for ya!" they laughed happily while Ryuu gave them a noogie.

Aiko finally finished the pancakes and served them on the table; so like them to talk about their dear missions and completely forgetting her presence. Not that she minded. She became used to it and understood the circumstances. She just smiled warmly at the sight of her brothers and sisters having a good time. It's been a while since they've all been here together and eating breakfast.

_"Only people missing now are Mom and Dad."_

They couldn't contact their parents. It _should _be a concern if not for their parents' well known tendency to disappear for a few weeks and reappear as if nothing ever happened. They were used to it.

"I'll be heading off now," Aiko announced as she took off her apron and hung it up on the rack. _"Guess I'll have to eat while walking," _she thought. _"Heh, more exercise then!" _She added happily and took a yogurt and an apple from the fridge. She was planning on eating something more filling but it would seem that time wasn't on her side today.

"I'll walk you to school then," Ryuu started to get up, making Mai who was still sitting on his lap pout. Aiko noticed this and shook her head.

"Stay here Aniki," she grabbed her bag from the main table. "You all need to rest and besides, it's not that far. I can handle it." Before anyone could protest, she walked out of the kitchen and ran across the vast receiving room then out of the door.

Aiko breathed in the fresh morning air and stretched her arms. The sun was bright and it seemed like it was going to be a rather warm day. She heard laughter from behind her. Seems like they were having fun…

_Figures._

"They're probably boasting about their _great _skills," she chuckled and started descending the front porch step. Before she could start yearning and complaining about her "misfortune" of not having any "talent" in the art of Assassination, Aiko slapped her cheeks with both of her hands and put on a determined expression.

"Yosh!" she nodded to herself. She won't let that hold her back. This year, she's going to be a sophomore; a clean slate and a brand new chance. "This year's gonna be mine," she grinned and jumped the rest of the steps, landing on one leg and instantly sprinted across the driveway.

_I'll win _him_!_

_I'll definitely improve!_

_I won't be shy anymore!_

_I'll be **bold**! _

_You just wait you…you…um…Fan girls! I'll crush you!_

**~O~**

Her mind was still revolving around those encouraging thoughts when she stepped into the school grounds. Aiko was sure that this year would be different, that _she'd _be different but then her thoughts were interrupted by a slight shove.

That shove, however, was enough to send her tripping forward and dropping her things. "Watch where you're going girl!" a vicious voice barked at her. Aiko's first instinct was to apologize and that she did.

"I…I'm sorry," she straightened up and bowed slightly.

"Whatever," said the familiar girl and walked away. Aiko looked at her and was instantly back to her normal self; the unsure, quiet girl who didn't say anything back to anyone. All her spirited and awe-inspiring thoughts were immediately crushed and vaporized, leaving her whole being.

Aiko sighed and hurried on, the bell was about to ring and she didn't want to bump into anyone else. At least, if she hurried and got there on time, the seat _next _to **him **would be vacant. A small smile appeared on her lips and she fell into a brisk walk.

* * *

"Gon-kun, I heard you're living by yourself! Don't you get scared?" a girl with short pink, yes _pink,_ hair asked Gon as she hovered around his desk.

Gon, the pleasant person he is, smiled charmingly and answered, "Nah. I practically grew up near the forest so there's nothing that can scare me…I hope…"

"Really? You mean…like Tarzan?" another girl jumped in the conversation.

"…ah ha ha…who?" Gon looked to his side and looked at Killua with a questioning gaze.

Killua looked rather bored, "That monkey man who swings around and lived with the apes."

"Ah! Is that the guy with the gigantic monkey that climbed up the building?"

Killua nodded, "Yeah."

"No Killua-chan! That's King-Kong!"

"Eh?" Killua looked at the pink haired girl. "I thought King-Kong lived in a planet with his own kind?"

"…that's Planet of the Apes…"

"…Isn't that the one with light sabers and a small green guy?" Gon was absolutely curious and Killua just chuckled at him.

"No! That's Star Wars!" yelled another girl. "What in the world are you guys watching?" her exasperation was obvious and it was to be expected! These two boys were either clueless or just absolutely indifferent of the movies they watch.

"We watch cartoons," Gon said with a smile.

"Rated R movies for me," Killua's expression was blank and unreadable and girls merely turned red, squealed and ran away. _Well that's nothing new,_ Killua thought and grinned at Gon.

"Good work on chasing away the chicks," Killua nudged his best friend and Gon just looked at him and shook his head.

"How's Mito-san by the way? Haven't seen her for a while and you didn't talk when you got here," Killua changed the subject as he leaned on the chair and tilted it backwards; making it titter its balance.

"She's doing fine…still reluctant on me leaving though."

"What made her crack?"

Gon shrugged, "I don't really know for sure…"

"That's Gon for you," the two boys swiftly turned around and looked towards the origin of the new voice.

"Kurapika!" Gon waved at the blond haired boy who stepped in the class.

"You don't belong here Kurapika," thought it was rude, it was laced with friendliness. "You should go attend your class once in a while."

Kurapika smiled, "I was just passing by. I wanted to say hello to both of you," he nodded. "That and to inform you that your little…female friend is in trouble."

Killua's eyes grew wide, all signs of boredom washed away by those simple words. "Aiko?" he asked, making sure that he's not over reacting.

Kurapika nodded, "The one and only."

Careful as to conceal his real expressions and feelings, Killua stood up and let out an "irritated" breath. "Geez, first day of school and she's already gotten herself in trouble. C'mon Gon, let's make sure she isn't pounded into a pulp."

Gon exchanged a knowing glance with Kurapika, they both knew that the white haired young man was extremely protective of Aiko. However, due to Killua's personality, it didn't show like that. In fact, if they hadn't known better, they'd think Killua's a bully.

"That can't be far from the truth," Kurapika whispered with amusement.

"What did you say?" Killua looked back pointedly.

"Nothing."

"Get back in here! Hey! You three! Go to class!" yelled a teacher who was gladly ignored. The bell rang.

**~O~**

Aiko was just dutifully strolling down the school grounds, aware that the bell was about to ring in seconds when she was bumped into; sending her stumbling on her side. She sighed and kept her eyes from rolling; _oh hell…can't forget about __**them**__ now can't I?_

Aiko should've expected this sooner or later.

"Oops! Didn't see you there Ai-_chan,_" a bubbly voice laced with evident fakeness said.

Aiko stood up and gave her a sweet smile, "It's alright. No harm done," she brushed off the dirt from her school uniform. "Good morning to you too Marie-san!"

Marie twitched but gave Aiko a grin, "Hmm, so! Are you planning on helping me snag a date with Killua-chan?"

Aiko inwardly rolled her eyes. _NO! _She wanted to yell. _NO! NEVER! I won't let you touch him!_

But of course, she didn't say that. Instead, she said, "I'll try my best. You know how Killua-san could be."

Marie seemed to be satisfied with that, _"Not that it takes a lot to satisfy her," _Aiko thought sarcastically. "

Alright then, I'll be counting on you. For now though, how about we take care of that _dreadful _hairstyle of yours?" Snapping her hands, Marie summoned her flock of overly painted faced girls.

Aiko's eyes widened, _"Aw hell no…"_

By the time Killua and the others arrived, Aiko was already cornered against the wall, the ravenous girls surrounding her with pairs of scissors in hands. Why these girls decided that it was _alright _to do this was beyond reason itself but Killua just twitched.

Against the wall, looking like a startled bunny was Aiko. She didn't seem to be fighting it. Well, knowing her, Killua _knew _that she wasn't at all fighting it. In fact, she was probably smiling at them just moments ago, talking to them as if she was ignorant of their intention.

"Alright, break it up girls. Class is starting," Killua heard Kurapika as the blond weaved his way through the throng of girls. There was a series of 'appreciative' squeals as the girls saw the handsome guy. Slowly but reluctantly, the girls started to disperse. When the crowd was thinner, Killua and Gon made their way towards the chestnut haired girl.

Despite some dirt stains on her uniform, she appeared to be fine. She looked up, eyes brightening when she saw Killua. Kurapika noticed this and smiled. _"Now if only Killua noticed…"_

"Good morning Killua-san!" she beamed at Killua and greeted Gon as well. Gon returned the greeting.

Killua merely ignored it and glared at the girl, "How many times have I told you? You _need _to stand up for yourself! Who knows, maybe next time Kurapika won't be as fast to run and your head would be torn off from its root!"

Gon laughed awkwardly at Killua's choice of words. "He's just worried Aiko-chan."

Aiko just looked at Killua. She was about to speak when suddenly, Marie's voice piped up again.

"Killua-_chan~!" _she greeted and literally latched herself on Killua's arm like a jellyfish. "We're on the same class! How about ditching this girl and come with me? C'mon! Let's go!" she successfully tugged the white haired boy and Aiko watched them walk away.

_So much for my good morning…_

But that didn't wipe the smile away. No. She won't let the smile falter.

Kurapika shook his head. One of these days, Killua needs to just come up and refuse those girls. But then again, Killua gets bored easily and having different girls fuss over him seemed to amuse him. Gon met Kurapika's eyes and shook his head. Gon knew his best friend too well. He didn't mean any harm.

"Best to hurry back Aiko-chan," Kurapika turned his gaze back at the brunette. "We don't want you to be late any more than you already are."

Aiko's lips curved into a sweet smile and nodded, "Thank you very much Kurapika-san." She bowed and caught Gon's hand. "Let's go!" and they both ran back to the school building.

* * *

"_Wouldn't it be nice if that girl just disappeared?" One of the girls said while they made their way to the classroom._

"_Yeah! Or just stay away from Killua and his friends!"_

"_Stupid bitch, I bet you she's just faking that shy innocent personality of hers too!"_

"_Oh and have you seen her in home Economics class? She's like…totally showing off!" _

_A much more authoritative voice spoke up, "Guys, calm down. The girl has no charisma whatsoever. She's plain and bland…_

_Don't worry that much!"_

_Though the girls wanted to point out that _**she **_was _also _threatened herself, they closed their mouths; they picked their battles wisely._

_For now, they're going to stick with the simple form of bullying. _

* * *

"Wow! You're really good at _this _Aiko-chan!" Gon complemented Aiko while she chopped the radish with preciseness. Aiko shook her head, "Anyone can do this Gon-san."

Gon looked at her and waved his finger, "Call me 'Gon'."

"But-"

Gon silenced her with a boyish smile and Aiko couldn't help but blush a little; the guy sure was adorable! "…Alright, Gon…" she tried the name out on her lips.

"There! Isn't that better?" Gon looked at her with his bright eyes.

"Um…so, did you finish your meal Gon?" they were currently in Home Ec. Class and were told to prepare a simple meal. Though it seemed easy enough, Gon seemed to be…facing a challenge.

"Of course I'm finished! Here!" Gon lifted up his tray and Aiko's eyes widened. Those things didn't even look edible! But of course, she didn't _say _that.

"That's great Gon! But if you ask me, I think you can…" she pointed out some minor detail that could be improved without hurting the sweet guy's feelings. Aiko succeeded and smiled at Gon's happy demeanor.

She sighed and went back to her own cooking. Once everything was placed in their respective pot, her eyes wandered off to where Killua worked. He didn't seem to be having a difficult time. That wasn't a surprise, Aiko thought. He's really capable.

She observed how Killua worked with a cheeky grin. He _knew _he was good and didn't bother to hide it. The girls surrounding him seemed to be enjoying the show as well and openly complemented him. She couldn't blame him. Killua was born with all the charm a guy would ever want. He was good looking, had an edge to his character, and rich! Girls dig that…but not her. It always made her wonder how on Earth she managed to be Killua's friend.  
For one, she's not the "popular" type. She was boring and bland. Shy and has low self esteem. What more could you ask?

"_Oh yeah, that random mission training…_" she remembered bitterly. It was an ordinary da-

Her thoughts were interrupted with a sneering voice, "What's this Ai-_chan?_ Daydreaming about Killua?" The room fell silent. Aiko wondered where the teacher was and desperately scanned the room. Apparently the teacher stepped out to get some supplies, "_How convenient,"_ she thought.

Giggles erupted from every single girl and the male population wasn't helping either; their practically jeering at her.

Aiko stared at the pink haired girl who was, of course, the instigator. "If I didn't know better, I'd say you're eyeing him like the others, eh?"

"That's ridiculous Megumi-san! Of course I'm no-"

"Don't interrupt me while I'm talking," Megumi gave her a mocking smile. "I'm stating my opinion here and you have the _nerve _to interrupt me? How rude of you!"

Her fake sadness irked Aiko.

"Hey now, don't you guys mess with her," Aiko looked up, surprised as everyone else as Killua made his way through the crowd and stood right beside her. Was this really happening? Killua's taking her side?

"It's not her fault that she's attracted to _my _looks now is it?" his confident grin penetrated through everyone and the class just laughed and cheered on him. Aiko on the other hand, seemed torn.

_Should've expected that Aiko. You're such an idiot…_

She shook her head, of course he'll never take her side. Ever since the day they met, an unspoken boundary was placed. She secretly looked at Killua as he made his way back to his counter. They'll be friends, but that doesn't mean they were friends _every time._ No, once the "In" crowd was present, her duty was to leave Killua's side. Not that she complained.

Aiko was perfectly content of how things were working.

She could observe Killua without ever having to express her feelings.

She could visit him and his family.

She can do _anything! _So long as it doesn't interfere with the popular people.

It seemed unfair, but Aiko was used to it. She's always been like this. Earlier, those thoughts of encouragement she told herself seemed to contain a spark. It had her hoping for a moment.

But a simple "moment" wasn't enough to change a whole person. It takes more than that, especially if it's a person like Aiko.

As soon as the teacher came back, she graded the assignment and the class was finally over. It was pretty much uneventful after that class and soon enough, the First Day of School started to dwindle down until the clock stroke three and it was time to go home. Aiko took a deep breath, glad that there weren't any trouble.

"Let's walk home together Ai-chan!" Gon's cheery voice reached Aiko and she gratefully accepted it. Walking with Gon meant fun _and _an excuse to walk with Killua.

They all walked out of the school building, the guys waving at fellow students, when suddenly, something made Aiko freeze.

"Ai-chan?" Gon asked and Killua's gaze settled on Aiko.

Aiko didn't answer and just looked around. She _knew _the feeling of being watched and this was definitely that feeling. She shook it off when she didn't find anything out of place. "Just the draft, a bit chilly now eh?"

Gon nodded while Killua eyed the girl secretly.

Killua knew her better than that and moved from beside Gon to her side, "Gon, I heard Kurapika was hanging out with the school doctor. Go visit him." At first, Gon was confused but got the message after Killua's intense gaze at him.

"Oh! Hai! I'll see you guys tomorrow then! Bye!"

Gon waved and ran back towards the school and Aiko cocked her head. She smiled though. Gon's cheerful aura always made the ones near him feel it, and she was grateful for that.

Aiko just took in a deep breath and focused on Killua. This wasn't unusual. They've always walked together ever since they were in elementary. When it stopped Aiko didn't remember. But it sure felt nice to have him alone by her side once again.

"You know, you could just tell them off," Killua's voice was even and seemed indifferent but Aiko knew better.

"Eh? What are you talking about?" she looked up at the sun streaked sky.

"I know you're not _that _dumb. You know what I'm talking about."

"I don't see the point," she stretched. "Besides, I have better things to do than deal with them." She tried to hide the fear in her voice.

"You know enough than to lie to me Aiko."

"I'm not lying Killua-san," Killua secretly twitched at his name being said like that. "I'm being rational. Besides, those girls could be nice if they wanted to. They'll warm up to me soon," her cheerful tone didn't faze Killua.

"You've known them for the longest time. I think they're completely frozen so don't get your hopes up," Killua said plainly.

"…Yet you still like them…" she said under her breath but Killua still heard it. But before he could argue, Aiko straightened up and gave him a cute smile.  
"Anyway, thank you for walking with me. I'm off to work now!"

"… … I'm just walking back home. Didn't involve you whatsoever…" Killua's face betrayed nothing.

"Of course not," her slight smile was still on her face. "Tell Kalluto-chan and the others I said hi!"

Killua was silent and when Aiko didn't see him respond, she waved again and hurried off to work.

Why she wanted to work as a waiter in that damned café, Killua didn't know. He knew that their family was well off when it comes to money. Assassins aren't beggars you know; at least not their families. Killua sighed and started walking away. Part of him wanted to stay and watch over her. This part of town wasn't really doing well and the crime rate is rising up. That and Aiko's inability to protect herself was a red flag for Killua.

Never mind that she was from a prominent assassin family like him, the girl didn't seem to have inherited anything from the family…

Killua noted the absence of the family's trade mark "steel gaze" that could paralyze a victim in an instant. This girl just plainly looked goofy when she looked at someone. Unlike her siblings that had striking beauties, she received the wrong end of the gene pool.

Not that Killua was criticizing her. In fact, he rather liked her curvaceous body. Unlike her sisters who were petite, Aiko developed some nice curves. Their classmates teased her about that too but not in front of her; mostly talking behind her back. Killua mainly excluded himself from the drama and _generally _ignored everything that would be troublesome.

Sometimes though, he thought about his actions towards Aiko. Maybe, as her childhood friend, he should be more protective of her. But that was out of the question. He wasn't going to involve himself any more than he is with her already. The girl was dangerous, that's for sure.

Once, Killua caught himself observing her eyes and immediately reprimanded himself for that.

…he wasn't admitting anything…

"Might as well go bother Gon," he thought out loud and rather mischievously. It's time to have some fun after a stressful day of school. He was about to stretch when his reflexes kicked in and found himself on his foot and knee, crouching and looking at _something. _Where he stood merely seconds ago was an arrow. Not just a normal arrow but a much more elaborately decorated one.

Killua looked at the direction where the arrow came from but saw no one.

He narrowed his eyes but felt no presence.

"_Yep…time to bother the guys…" _he thought and walked briskly with his phone on his ear.

* * *

**I know I know, it wasn't that eventful or exciting. But please bear with me and stay tuned. Thank you! Now! Don't be afraid to contact me via REVIEW and/or Message :D **

**SUGGEST STUFF IF YOU WANT! :)**


	2. Chapter 2 Strange Person

**Wow! Too long! I have neglected this story for too long! But such is the result from being too busy! Well, I hope you guys enjoy!**

**PROPER DISCLAIMERS APPLY! I DO NOT OWN HUNTER X HUNTER! :)**

**Happy Holidays everyone!**

**Happy readings!**

* * *

Aiko sighed heavily as she dropped her bag on the floor. Trudging in her room, she approached her bed and let herself fall on the soft fabric. Finally, the week was over and she can finally rest. Her life in school was like living hell! These past weeks, she was "accidentally" pushed, shoved and even tripped! She earned some nasty bruises and sprains. Thankfully, the school doctor was reliable and she recovered quickly.

Once, her bag "happened" to disappear. She was sure that someone hid it on purpose. When Aiko found her bag behind a dumpster with its contents inside the reeking container, all she wanted to do was wring those girls' necks.

Sadly, she didn't have the guts to do it.

Once or twice, she considered not going to school. But she immediately squashed those musings. Leaving would just be her admitting defeat. She's not about to let them win.

"Just a bit more…" she whispered to herself. "They'll get tired and forget about me…"

Taking in a deep breath, Aiko forced herself up and move towards her closet. She peeled off her clothes and changed into a more comfortable pair of jeans and a loose T-shirt.

"Maybe cooking would help me relax."

It always did.

Without further ado, Aiko made her way towards the kitchen.

She was just a few steps away from the kitchen when a heavy mass jumped on her, while another equally heavy one tugged at her arm.

"Ai Nee-chan make us some sweets!" the one that was clinging on her back yelled, it was probably Mai. To make movements _impossible, _Mai not only clung on her sister's back with her arms around her neck, she also wrapped her legs around Aiko's waist, giving an impression of a baby koala bear hanging on to its mommy.

"Yeah! Make us something sweet! We're hungry!" said Rio who was tugging not-so-gently on her arm. If she hadn't known better, Aiko would think that the little boy had the very intention to rip her arms off.

The twins' constant whining made her twitch and she wanted to just rip them away from her. But sadly, she can't do that. One, the twins, despite their age of 12; have the capability to pound her into a pulp. Second, their grip is stronger. Third, Aiko didn't have the strength to fight them. And fourth … there's no need for the "fourth", they're just stronger than her.

"_Thanks to those trainings…" _she thought bitterly as she bit back words that aren't meant for children.

"I was just about to do that before you guys tried to pin me on the floor," she shook her head. The twins cheered and Aiko sighed with defeat. When the twins let go of her, she couldn't help but feel grateful for getting her back _and _arm…well…back.

"So what do you guys want?" Aiko said as she went behind the counter to collect her cooking utensils.

The twins sat on the tall stools and stared at her; their legs swinging childishly back and forth. They seem harmless…but _nothing _is what it seems. One would think that these kids know _nothing_, considering the fact that they look innocent. But their calculating multicolored eyes have seen lots of things that no normal 12 year old child has even dreamed of! That being said, the twins _knew _about their sister's troubles.

No, they didn't stalk her. But by observing _and _knowing their sister all too well, they are acquainted with Aiko's social problems.

"I want strawberry!" Mai suggested in a rather loud tone.

"No! Chocolate is better!" Rio banged his fists on the countertop.

"Ah! I know! Ai Nee-chan! Make two of them!" Mai said with mischief in her eyes.

"Yeah! You _like _baking right?" Rio twisted his body so that the stool moved along with him, twirling him in place. "And while you're at it, make us some frosting, chocolate sundae and parfait…oh wait…how about crepes? You don't mind, right?" he asked while flashing a dangerous gaze at his sister; of course she wouldn't mind.

Aiko stiffened a bit but shook her head, "Too many sweets aren't good for you."

"Yeah but we're not normal children! We burn it off easily so don't worry!" Mai spoke up, obviously rooting for her brother.

Aiko merely looked at them. After a lengthy pause, "…are you guys serious?"

The twins nodded in sync and Aiko couldn't do anything but follow what they said. It's one those things that you just _had _to do. Despite them being family, assassins were trained to be, of course, killers. And Aiko didn't want to test the waters as to _who _they would and would not kill _or _try their abilities on.

She didn't have anything to protect herself if that ever happened.

"…It'll take a while…" Aiko said; her last attempt to avoid baking for these little brats.

"We can wait here," Mai said in a sing-songy voice.

Rio nodded, "We have lots of time before we're supposed to leave," Aiko tried hard to hide a sigh of disappointment.

The twins kept their eyes on their sister, watching her carefully as she dutifully started mixing some ingredients. With preciseness, they saw Aiko's skillful hands handle the spatula expertly and how she operated the stoves and the oven. The kitchen was filled with mouthwatering scents in no time and the twins wondered, not for the first time, how their sister was able to do this.

Mai was the first one to voice out her opinion, "Ai Nee-chan," she cocked her head at her big sister. Aiko stopped mixing the batter and looked at Mai questioningly.

"Why do you do this?"

Eyes widening, Aiko almost yelled, "Didn't you say you wanted something to eat?" The thought of the twins not wanting the food when it's already too late to stop cooking would make her scream in frustration.

Rio shook his head while Mai rolled her eyes.

"You're just too dumb aren't you Nee-chan?" Mai jumped up and sat on the counter. "What I mean is…"

"Why do you let people bully you so easily?" Rio finished his twin's sentence.

Aiko looked at them, puzzled at the sudden change of topic. Nonetheless, what they asked was a valid question.

_Why _indeed?

Aiko went back to her stirring and ignored the question. Rio and Mai didn't let the subject drop and continued watching their sister.

"You let them make your life miserable," Rio said in his playful voice as he joined his twin on the counter. "Why don't you fight back?"

Aiko twitched and sighed, "Why don't you guys play outside while you wait for the food?" She smiled at them warmly.

The twins didn't blink, "Nee-chan, you're a part of a great assassin family!" Mai jumped off of the counter and walked up to Aiko.

"Why don't you have a bit more confidence in your lineage?" Rio joined his twin as they both stared up at Aiko, unwavering eyes penetrating through their sister's soul. Aiko stared back, meeting their differently colored eyes.

After a whole minute, Aiko shifted her gaze and went back to fixing the cake batter. She pulled out a baking pan and emptied the contents of the mixing bowl. "To have confidence on our lineage would mean that I posses great abilities," Aiko began as she put the pan into the preheated oven. "Sadly," she went towards the twins, kneeled so that they were on eye level with each other and placed a hand on their shoulders, "I do not posses any _hint _of the family's blood."

The twins' eyes widened. Not at their sister's words but at her voice. She sounded…hopeless. It's like she's given up completely!

"Nee-chan…we didn't mean-"

Aiko shook her head and stood up. "Go out and play. I'll call you both when it's ready," her voice was stern and it made the twins raise their eye brows. "Where's aniki and nee-san?" She went back to fixing the food.

"We're not leaving until you tell us why you're letting them-" Rio began but stopped shortly when Aiko turned and gave him a steel gaze. Mai stared at Aiko too. Never did they notice that _look _on their sister's face.

"Fine…" Mai said with a pout, trying to play off their surprise. "Call us when you're done! We're hungry!" With that, Mai pulled Rio out of the kitchen.

Once outside, Rio whispered to his twin, "Not have the Moore blood eh?" Mai shrugged and lead her brother to the garden.

When the twins were out of sight, Aiko started raiding the cupboards for some ingredients. Her next dish is _Crêpes. _"Hmm…I'll need some flour, eggs, milk…"

As she gathered her ingredients and started the process of mixing the batter, Aiko thought about her siblings' words.

Why _did _she let them make her life horrible?

It's not like she can't take them down. "Right," Aiko snorted. "Of course I can't." Ever since she was little, Aiko could never **"take anyone down"**. Her early years involved an assassin's training which failed painfully and horribly.

The family discovered her lack of "ability" and "gift" for assassination with utter disappointment. Aiko remembered that look of sadness and disappointment on her parents' faces when they realized that their daughter possessed no skill whatsoever. Aiko couldn't blend in with the shadows. She couldn't control her breathing. She couldn't use Nen. She can't even throw a punch!

"Useless…" she murmured.

She couldn't use a sword or throw knives. She couldn't even fire a gun! She tried shooting a turkey during one of their family hunts. Good thing her brother wasn't a bleeder.

She couldn't use sharp objects. But she _can _when she's cooking. That's the only thing she's good at: house work. Aiko can sow, cook, stitch, knit, clean and she has a green thumb.

These things are not useful for an assassin.

Maybe _this _is why the other kids don't like her. They can sense her oddity and they just shun her away. Unlike Killua who's comfortable in his own skin, Aiko just doesn't know what she could do.

She knows that she is nowhere _near _normal.

Unlike her peers, Aiko didn't go to the movies nor did she hang out those "karaoke" bars. For one, she didn't have enough friends to do those with. She'd rather stay home and unlike Killua, she didn't have the charisma to draw people in. All she can attract is trouble, thus the existence of Marie and Megumi and the rest of the girls in school.

A high pitched 'ding' broke away from her trance and Aiko, with extreme surprise, found that the cake is done and the crêpes are finely made. Blinking, she chuckled slowly and started fixing some homemade parfait. "Leave it to me to space out and cook…"

When everything was done, Aiko smiled at her work. She was able to make parfaits complete with strawberry yogurt, fresh fruits, some frosted cereal, crushed Oreos and whipped cream. On the side were stacks of crêpes that were outlined with chocolate syrup and strawberries. Resting on the windowsill was the cake, cooling gradually.

"Well that's refreshing," Aiko said with a slight smile. Turning slowly, she went to get the icing. Rummaging through the shelves, Aiko discovered, with horror, that there were no icing left! She _can _make some but it'll take too long. Not to mention, she's low on supplies. "Gosh darn it!"

She looked at her wrist watch and breathed in annoyance.

"Rio-chan! Mai-chan! C'mere guys!" she called as she ran to the front of the house to retrieve her sweater. The twins were right beside her in no time, worry plastered on their faces. Aiko noticed and secretly smiled, "I'm going out for some icing. Snacks are ready, just not the cake. Can you watch the house while I'm gone?"

The twins pumped their fists and grinned at her, "HAI!"

Aiko ruffled their hair and she dashed out of the house. The twins looked at each other questioningly. They shrugged at each other and Mai closed the door, "Leave it to her to overreact about icing." Rio laughed out loud as they made their way to the kitchen.

**~O~**

Silver eyes scanned the streets lazily, taking in the regular day-to-day scene of the busy city.

"Hey Yori," a boy with spiked hair called out. "Stop daydreaming. The line will just grow bigger and we'll be there 'till dawn!"

The small girl whose eyes were the color of silver moonlight stared blankly at the boy. Her midnight black hair that had a slight tint of blue framed her pixie-like features and cascaded past her shoulders. She looked like a porcelain doll: innocent and sweet. But her eyes contrasted her angelic features. They contained mischief and boredom that's easily triggered.

"I don't want to go anymore," her sultry voice was neither too high nor too low for a girl. "Those bars are too crowded."

Her companion let out a strand of colorful curses and glared at her, "Are you serious? You've got to be shittin' me!"

Yori ignored him and continued looking at the crowded streets. She was pretty sure that she noticed _that _girl walking around. And to make things more interesting, a band of those snooty fan-girls from school slowly trickled into existence. "Stalker much?" she murmured quietly.

"What?" growled her companion.

Yori rolled her eyes and walked the opposite way, "Go fuck your self. I'm out," and swiftly she sashayed through the crowd, disappearing without a trace.

After cruising and searching the streets, Yori finally spotted her target. The chestnut haired girl with green eyes was in a bakery, smiling happily as she purchased her things. Yori didn't know why she instinctively followed the wimpy girl but it's far more interesting than going to the club with that dorky guy.

Watching the scene before her, Yori waited for the right time to enter.

**~O~**

The sweet smell of freshly backed pastries wafted through the store's atmosphere. Aiko's eyes shimmered with happiness as she indulged in her secret dream of being able to cook something like _these. _Eyeing the elegantly designed gourmet, Aiko decided to experiment with some ingredients later and see if she can copy _or _even make something more delicious.

She walked towards the section where cake icing were sold and quickly chose the ones she needed. "Can't let the cake wait for too long…" she said quietly and approached the cashier.

Aiko felt the soreness on her legs creep up. She grumbled at her stupidity. Who in their right minds would mindlessly race out of their house and run all the way to a bakery? No one!

That time, Aiko didn't really think. All that was in her mind were the icing and how it would be such a waste if the cake didn't have any.

Shaking her head, Aiko paid for her things and thanked the cashier.

Looking up at the sky, Aiko took note of the scarlet rays of the sun. It was slowly dwindling down and darkness was sure to take over soon. Taking a deep breath, Aiko started to walk briskly down the street. It wouldn't be wise to linger after the sun has set.

It would've been nice if she thought enough to bring her bike. Too bad she didn't have time to think. "Well I _could _call them…" she mused out loud but immediately decided against it. She couldn't burden them even more. "More exercise is always good!" She cheered herself on as she continued walking.

Rounding a street corner, Aiko decided to take a shortcut. Living near the city throughout her life made her knowledgeable about the secret passages one can take. To her horror, Aiko realized that her footsteps aren't the only ones resounding through the concrete street.

Quickening her pace, she thought that it was just her imagination. The footsteps grew faster as well, mimicking her speed. Shaking the anxiety away, Aiko continued without looking back. Besides, if someone really was following her, sooner or later they would just confront her.

Aiko was about to turn right when something made her stop. That distinct feeling of being watch was there yet again. She slowly took a step forward and turned her head, expecting to see someone watching; secretly lurking in the shadows.

But the only thing that she saw was a rusty dumpster and a pile of garbage. Releasing the breath that she didn't know she was holding, Aiko decided that it's time to leave. But before she could move, a voice startled her into swiftly pivoting.

"Well what do we have here?" that voice was all too irritatingly familiar.

Trying to contain her breathing, Aiko composed herself and put on a smile, "Why good evening Megumi-san."

Under the faint light of the flickering lamppost, Aiko noticed that the girls from her school were indeed standing in front of her, blocking the way she came from. _"So they're the ones following me…how convenient," _she thought. "What brings you guys here?"

Megumi, with her group of ravenous fan-girls, looked threatening under the diminished light. Aiko tried not to feel overwhelmed, but it was no use.

"We were just walking by and well we saw you," Megumi's fake friendliness was enough to make Aiko want to rip her ears out.

"And decided that it wouldn't hurt to say hi," a second voice said and from the small group emerged Marie. Her bleached hair was tied up in two pigtails; her perfectly manicured nails glistened dangerously. "Hi!" her lips stretched out in a predatory smile and Aiko sighed inwardly.

Either girl is obnoxious in their own way. Together, Aiko was pretty sure that she stood no chance against them.

"Well then, I'd better get going. My little bro and sis need snacks ya know?" she completed it with a slight chuckle but the girls didn't budge. When Aiko turned around, she found herself being pushed; her bag flew, scattering its contents and her knees scraped the rough pavement.

"You know that it's not good to turn your back on us," Megumi said in her lilting voice as the group moved in closer. Aiko wondered what she did wrong this time.

"Yeah, that was really stupid!" Marie joined in and bounced up and down in excitement.

There was a moment of silence and Aiko tried to stand up. She failed for one of the girls rushed in and pushed her back down. Peels of laughter rippled through the group.

"We just want you to know that you're very irritating," Marie said as she tilted her head, mimicking an innocent child. Aiko raised her eyebrows. _"What?" _

"You need to step away from Killua. Your grimy little fingers taint his beauty ya know?" Megumi grinned. "And besides, it's pathetic. The way you try and snag him away from us."

Aiko just stared at them. She didn't do such a thing. For one, Killua didn't even talk to her in class!

"You've mistaken! I don't even-" Aiko began but she was silenced by Megumi's loud voice.

"Shut up! Don't interrupt me when I'm talking!" She raised her hand. It was dark now and Aiko couldn't see what Megumi held. Aiko knew that she should bolt up and dodge for whatever that was, it seemed dangerous. But her muscles seemed paralyze. The situation was getting offhand and Aiko didn't know how to handle it. She swiftly looked for something that can protect her but it was too late. Megumi was already lurking forward.

Aiko shut her eyes, waiting for the painful blow.

Whatever these girls want, it's best to give it to them so that they'd leave her alone sooner than later.

But the blow never came. Instead, uproar replaced the laughter, "Bitch! What the hell do you think you're _doing?" _It was Megumi. The group was whispering to each other, some yelling profanities. Marie gasped and advanced towards Megumi. "Hey! Let her go you weirdo!"

After a moment too long, Aiko finally found the strength to look up and to her surprise, someone had Megumi's hand locked in a standstill.

It was a girl.

Her breathtaking appearance made Aiko freeze in wonder. The girl shoved Megumi's hand away, earning a gasp of disbelief from the crowd.

"How _dare _you interfere with us?" yelled Marie as she helped her fallen comrade up.

The girl, Yori, _"I think that's her name…" _ignored them and merely went towards Aiko. But Yori didn't help Aiko up. Instead, she stood in front of the brunette and faced the crazed females.

"I think it's time for you to leave," Yori's voice was that of pure confidence and Aiko couldn't help but envy her.

"Hah! And who are _you _to tell us that?" Megumi said, placing a hand on her hips in a defiant pose. There were murmurs of agreement behind her but it didn't faze the raven haired girl.

Aiko took this time to swiftly stand up and she found that Yori was a bit shorter than her. _"How can she sound so…tough yet be so small?" _she wondered. "U-Um…Y-Yori-san, I don't really think this is something to be involved in. They're really not bothering me and-"

"Shut 'yer trap and be quiet," was Yori's reply. Aiko's eyes grew wide. Such words coming from someone as doll-like as her was…shocking!

"B-but…"

"I said pipe down damn it!" Yori took a step forward, her boots scraped the concrete. "Now," suddenly, Aiko noticed the shift in Yori's tone and expression. What was once a bored expression became that of amusement. "Which one of you is stupid enough to test me?" There was a dangerous grin on the girl's face and Aiko noticed how the group of fan-girls froze momentarily. And to her surprise, the group immediately ran away! Yori snickered, and Megumi and Marie simply looked irritated.

"Bunch of cowards," Marie said, clearly irked. Though her voice was asserting, her movement was retreating.

"This isn't over yet bitch!" Megumi backed away and as if on cue, both girls recoiled and ran away.

Aiko stood still in astonishment. If she had a mirror, she knew that she was gawking with disbelief. She just witnessed a scene that she _never _once thought possible: the fan-girls running away!

Before she could thank the pixie-like girl, a small thump was felt on her head and Aiko found Yori staring at her.

Yori's silver eyes were so intense that Aiko needed to look away. "You're a dumbass aren't you?"

"I beg your pardon?" Aiko was still having a hard time believing that such coarse words are said by a beautiful person.

"I said **'you are a dumbass!'.** Letting those tramps bully you," Yori stretched and helped pick up the scattered contents of Aiko's plastic bag. "But then again, if you weren't such a wimp, I wouldn't 'ave had the pleasure of scaring the crap outta them."

With a cheeky grin, Yori gave Aiko a playful punch.

For the first time in her life, Aiko didn't feel threatened by a girl. Under the inky sky, Aiko was sure that she was able to meet a very interesting person.

* * *

**How's that? Hope you guys liked it! Don't forget to review! I like knowing what you guys think!**


	3. Chapter 3 Under the Silver Moon

**Two hours till the New Year. Lets see if I can upload another story before then, probably not but meh. **

**HAPPY NEW YEAR!**

**Here's another installment. Proper disclaimers apply: Hunter X Hunter does not belong to me. **

**Thank you for your support this past year AND the past years. I hope you guys won't stop reading my stories this coming year as well. I hope to hear from you guys soon. THANK YOU AGAIN!**

**Now, HAPPY READINGS!**

**

* * *

**

"You have _got _to be shitting me," Aiko winced at Yori's choice of words. "You _live _in this place? No wonder you look all princessy and proper."

Yori padded up the long driveway noisily, considering that her combat boots weren't very light. Aiko, for the hundredth time, questioned herself as to _why _she let this boorish girl accompany her back to her house.

"Would you like to join us for some snacks? I just made a cake and all," Aiko gave her a polite smile. Disregarding the offer, Yori didn't halt until she reached the grandly built front door.

"Not bad," Yori raised her hand and tapped the door. "Good quality eh? You guys into antiques?"

"Well, my parents like the style-"

"No way! A garden gnome? _Wicked!_" Aiko saw the pixie-like girl bend down and touched the gnome's head. A bit baffled, Aiko just stared. She wondered if this girl had _never _actually seen a garden gnome before.

But instead of asking, Aiko shook her head and just kept her mouth shut. Due to the dimness of the alley, she wasn't able to see Yori clearly.

Now, under the bright lights of the driveway, Aiko was able to see just how Yori looked. She was right, Yori is _stunning! _Raven black hair, petite, porcelain skin and startling silver eyes. She also noticed that Yori's taste in clothes is…a _tad _bit unusual. Yori sported a loose white shirt that reached her mid thighs. It had red splatters on it, "_like blood,_" and the neckline is scandalously low. Under it she wore a long sleeved fishnet top. The shirt was long enough to look like a short dress and Yori wore black warm leggings underneath.

"_Is that a lip ring?"_

And to top it off, Aiko noticed that she was also wearing a pair of leather fingerless gloves!

"_Is this girl going somewhere with motorbikes?" _

"So! You gonna invite me in or what?" Yori's pithy tone yanked Aiko back to reality.

"O-oh, my apologies! Come in, come in," Aiko walked past the eccentric girl and vaguely noticed something silver glint on her neck. Looking closely, Aiko noted the silver pendant that hung beautifully around Yori's neck. Held by a black hemp string was an intricately made butterfly. Its silver wings, spiraling and curling around the edges enveloped a star with sharp angles and, within the star, laid a single sapphire.

"It's a gift from my mom. Pretty eh?" Yori's voice, yet again, interrupted Aiko's musings.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to st-"

"Stop apologizing, girl! You didn't even _do _anything!" Yori stepped up and invited herself in.

Aiko followed her in and mentally noted Yori's words. She couldn't help it if she apologizes a lot. _"It's just…impulse now…" _

Yori whistled appreciatively once the door was closed. She was sure that the sharp-tongued girl is, yet again, observing her surroundings.

"Follow me, I'll prepare some snacks." Aiko walked gracefully across the hallway and into the kitchen.

There, she heard soft murmurs and decided that her siblings were probably enjoying the sweets she prepared. Entering the kitchen, her hunch was proven right. On the counter sat the twins, eating the parfait happily. They look so innocent and adorable that one wouldn't be able to _guess _what they did for a living.

"I'm back!" Aiko said and in an instant, she was pinned to the ground by the twins.

"Welcome back Ai Nee-san!" Mai chirped up.

"So! Did you get the icin…STRANGER!" Rio started and immediately jumped up and faced Yori. Yori blinked and stared at Rio with a raised eyebrow. Aiko stood up immediately, keen on clearing the misunderstanding, but stopped short when she noticed how amazingly cute the scene is.

There, standing a head shorter than Yori is her little brother who tried to look menacing. His neat shirt and shorts ensemble contrasted Yori's style. And there, Yori looked confused and lost as she faced the small boy.

"Can someone tell me why this Pipsqueak is baring his teeth at me?" although said in a serious tone, Yori's words held amusement.

"He's my brother. Rio-chan, she's no-"

"Are you one of the girls who bully my sister?" Rio asked with a tone that surprised Aiko. This didn't sound like the little brat who bugged her all the time. It sounded more like a brother worried about his sister.

It secretly made her smile.

"No, Rio-chan. This is Yo-" Aiko tried to explain but was interrupted by a snicker.

"Of course I am! S'why I followed her," a challenging grin appeared on Yori's lips. "What'cha gonna do 'bout it, **Squirt**?"

Panic arose from Aiko's gut. She knew that it was a not the smartest thing to mess with her siblings, especially if you're someone normal like Yori. Correction, Yori doesn't _seem _normal, but normal enough like Aiko to get demolished by her super siblings.

"I'm going to hit you! _That's _what I'm going to do." Before Aiko could do anything, she saw Rio charge like a ram towards the seemingly unsuspecting girl. Torn between self preservation and prevention of her new acquaintance's beating, Aiko only managed to yell: "WUK OUT!"

Rio sped across the distance between him and Yori like a lightning bolt. In a blink of an eye Rio was in front of Yori, ready to attack. But on the last second, Yori pivoted and dodged the punch with a blinding speed of her own. In a whirlwind of movements _and _in less than a second, Aiko found her little brother pinned on the ground with his hand twisted behind him by a guffawing girl.

…

…

Other than Yori's maniacal laughter, the whole room experienced an awkward situation.

Slowly, Mai looked up at her sister with an incredulous expression, "Wuk out?"

Aiko shook her head, "I wanted to say 'look out' but mixed it with 'watch out'."

Disregarding that, Aiko found herself dumbfounded at the incident that took place. Did this _really _happen?

"Boy! That was fun!" came Yori's voice. "Let's do that again!"

"Alright, break it up!" came a booming voice that made everyone's attention focus on it. "Who invited the rowdy girl?" And out came Ryuu, his burly form anything but settling.

Aiko's brother is handsome, with his calming sea foam green eyes and jet black hair. His sun-kissed skin, like that of a surfer, accentuated his built body and chiseled facial features. Though coarse in his tone, he wasn't threatening. At least not _yet. _

"Who's the _hunk?" _Yori jumped off of the struggling boy and flirtatiously winked at the tall man. "Your brother?"

Aiko cleared her throat, an awkward smile plastered on her face. "Y-Yes, this is my aniki, Ryuu." She gestured towards the tall man. "Aniki, this is-"

"Yori," the smaller girl finished the introduction. "Damn! You got a big family here. Full hotties too! What? You have a supermodel as a sister too?" She was half joking, Aiko figured.

"Not far from the truth," spoke a melodic voice and Aiko secretly rolled her eyes. _"What, is this a sibling gathering or something?" _She thought secretly. No sooner, Erika sauntered down the steps. Her platinum blond hair framed her beautiful face; her sharp blue eyes both calculating _and _captivating. Her slightly upturned nose gave her a sort of snobby characteristic.

"So if you're not a bully, then what _are _you to our sister?" Erika's inquisitive tone is both playful and serious. How she can manage that Aiko didn't know.

"She actually rescued me from a pack of hyenas," Aiko jumped in. She refused to let things get out of hand anymore. "Some girls tailed me in the city and Yori-san helped me out." With a gentle smile, Aiko gave Yori an appreciative look.

"Aw bullocks!" Yori's delicate sounding voice contrasted her coarse words. "I was bored and the dude was boring."

"Wait wha-" Ryuu started but Aiko didn't let him finish.

"How about some cake?"

**~O~**

A strangled cry came gurgling throughout the alley.

In a matter of seconds a gangly corpse fell out of the shadows; eyes wide open with terror and lips contorted into a permanent yet voiceless scream. Its hair fell lankily on its face, caked with blood and mud.

"Didn't I say to leave me alone?" A sultry voice spoke out. Stepping out of the shadows, his leather hiking boots with silver buckles glinted under the flickering light of the lamppost. Dressed in all black, the man blended in with shadows surrounding him.

Keen hazel eyes peeked through a mop of auburn hair. As the lean muscled person kicked the dead carcass, his lips twitched in what could be considered as a slight smile.

"Sadly, I can't give you a proper burial," he whispered as other footsteps emerged from the alley's entrance. "See you in hell."

With that, the auburn haired teen disappeared into the shadows, leaving no trace of his existence.

As soon as the stranger vanished, a scarlet-eyed young man entered the crime scene; a scarlet gem worn as an earring twinkled and peaked through strands of blond hair. Running closely behind is a spiky haired young man, a couple of years younger than the blond.

"We were too late, Gon."

"Kurapika, he's probably still around!" Gon protested as he looked at the dead body.

"No," a voice came out from the shadows and in stepped another young man with hair as silver as the moonlight that watched over the deathly scene. "I've checked. Our guy's gone."

"Too bad," another voice said. The man sighed exasperatedly as he adjusted his round sunglasses. "This is the tenth one. Whoever's doing this isn't just your regular city punk."

"We've long established that, Leorio." Kurapika's terse words were none too friendly.

"Hey, don't get snappy with me, Kurapika." Leorio retorted as he kneeled down to examine the corpse.

"Well you can't blame him for his mood, doc," Killua leaned against the soot covered wall and eyed his surrounding. "We've been chasing this guy for a while now and every single _fucking _time, he escapes."

"Killua, watch your language," Gon scolded his best friend.

"Well, we'll just have to keep our eyes open," suggested Leorio. His effort to quell his friends' irritation is failing.

"I still don't understand _why _he's doing this," Kurapika's thoughtful voice is filled with unanswered questions.

"He's a loony and that's _that._" Killua propped himself up and got ready to leave. "Ever heard of retards going around and killing people?"

Sighing, Leorio stood up and pealed away his latex glove, "Whoever it is, we'll catch him. Right, Kurapika?"

With a curt nod, Kurapika flipped open his cell phone and pressed a number. While he spoke to whoever is in charge with crimes like these, Killua noticed something green that glinted on the murky floor. He didn't hesitate and immediately approached the miscellaneous item.

Bending down, his eyes went wide as he recognized the thing that caught his eyes. Without further notice, Killua broke into a run. Perplexed voices from his friends shouted after him but Killua disregarded it.

He had to see _her _at once.

* * *

"Hey Aiko, what happened to your other earring?" Yori propped herself up with her elbow. After a seemingly never ending conversation with her siblings, Aiko finally succeeded into dragging Yori away from Ryuu. Why she dragged her upstairs, Aiko didn't know. As soon as Yori entered her room, the ebony haired girl started to practically bounce off the walls.

Yori let herself in and observed every nooks and cranny of Aiko's bedroom; making small comments as she scanned its contents.

Aiko's hand instinctively reached for her ear and when she realized that she's missing her earring, she merely shook her head and took off the remaining one. "I must've dropped it in the alley."

"Hn," Yori went back to her investigating. She opened Aiko's closet and raided it without asking permission. "Wow! You running a costume shop in here or _what_?" Yori pulled out a ruffled maid outfit and displayed it in front of the mirror.

"N-No! I-"

"What, your boyfriend has a maid fetish?" Yori's suggestive eyes made Aiko blush brightly.

"No! I don't _have _a boyfriend," Aiko pulled the dress away and stuffed it back into her closet. "And you should stop touching people's things without permission. Didn't your parents teach you any _manner_?"

Aiko realized how rude her tone came out and started to apologize but was immediately cut off by Yori's uncontrolled laughter. "I _knew _it! You _do _have some fire in ya!" jumping and hooking an arm around Aiko's neck, Yori pulled her in a friendly gesture. "Why don't you show _that _attitude to those bitches in school?"

Blinking away the confusion, Aiko slowly shook her head, "It's no use."

"Aw c'mon! Don't give me that crap! I know what your family does and I don't think you're that wimpy." Yori winked and ruffled Aiko's hair. "Well…maybe you _are_ spineless but still!"

Aiko rolled her eyes, "Well thank you for the complement."

"No problem!" Yori had a cheeky grin on. Letting go of Aiko, she jumped on the bed and bounced playfully.

"So how come you know what our family does?" Aiko couldn't hold in her curiosity anymore. She just _had _to know what this girl wanted and _how _she was able to pin Rio on the floor like that.

"C'mon! Give me some slack! It's not like your family's all quiet about their work," Yori reached behind her and slipped out a sleek laminated card. On the back, it was red and had a black streak on it, like a credit card. On the far right corner was the Hunter Association's logo. In front was green and had the bigger logo on it. "And I have my sources."

Aiko's eyes went wide with disbelief.

"You're a _Hunter_?" what were the chances of meeting one?

Yori just shrugged and put the card back to her black belt bag. "More or less," she grinned as she noticed the worry on Aiko's face. "But don't worry. I'm not here to arrest anyone," Yori threw her hands up and lay down on the bed. "I personally couldn't care less."

"I see…a slacker, huh?" Aiko found herself chuckling.

"You got that right!" Yori's grin never left her beautiful face. "And I bet your family has their own license cards."

Aiko nodded and sat down on the window seat. It was decorated with knitted and embroidered throw pillows.

"As I was saying, you shouldn't let those sluts treat you like trash," Yori yawned and snagged a pillow from the bed. "Stand your ground and punch their faces!"

"Nah," Aiko leaned against a pillow and looked straight through the glass window. "You've seen it already. I didn't inherit my family's fierce blood. I can't even slap anyone!"

"Psh, what a bunch of excuses. I bet you're just scared of them."

"Well what if I am?" Aiko's voice is hushed and she didn't take her eyes away from the window. "They're just…strong! All I can do is cook and clean and-"

"I tell you what," Aiko heard the bed squeak a little as Yori stood up. "I'll beat those girls up for ya if they bother you again. In turn, make me lunch everyday."

Raising her eyebrows, Aiko looked up at the silver eyed girl. "Why would you do _that? _I'm sure you don't really want to associate with someone like me."

"Pessimistic aren't we?" Yori snickered. "Well, let's just say that I'm bored. And those girls are pissing me off anyway. I need a reason to beat the crap outta them, teach 'em a lesson ya know?" After a brief pause, Yori gave Aiko a toothy grin. "And besides, it's time that someone stood up for you."

Aiko started to speak but a sudden crashing noise jolted her back into reality. She swiftly turned around and to her utter surprise, she found Killua on her balcony!

"Killua-san?" Aiko stood up and prepared to go outside but Killua beat her to it. In less than a second, she found Killua trudging through her balcony's glass door and into her room. His eyes were intense, like burning sapphires. Aiko found herself confused when he stood across from her and held up a green earring the shape of a flower.

"My earring! Where'd you find it, Killua-san?" she reached out and took the piece of jewelry from the young man's hand.

"An alley," his eyes flickered to Yori briefly. "Now, can you tell me _why _your earring was there?"

His voice held apprehension and anger that Aiko, yet again, couldn't understand.

"I had to run out and get some icing," with that, Yori exploded into fits of laughter.

Twitching, Killua glared at the hysterical girl who was rolling on the bed, "What's that Yankee doing here?"

Gasping, Aiko gave Killua a reprimanding look, "Killua-san, please don't use that term. She is not a delinquent an-"

"Oh let the pretty boy have his fun," Yori's challenging gaze met Killua's eyes. "He's just annoyed that he was too late to save you."

"Again, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in a bar messing around with random guys?" Killua's grin matched that of Yori's.

"Not tonight," Yori, Aiko noticed, wasn't backing down. "Because interestingly enough, I found your girlfriend cornered in an alley by your precious fan girls."

"Fans…wait," Killua immediately flushed. "She is _not _my girlfriend!" He shook his head and calmed himself down. Secretly, Aiko winced; detesting Yori for her blabber mouth.

"How mean," Yori winked. "Well, your service isn't needed here. _I_'m protecting Aiko now so shoo."

"What? Who made you the boss of-"

"Both of you _out_!" Aiko's angry tone surprised Killua to the point where he had to freeze and make sure that _this _is still the Aiko that only smiled. "I'm tired and I want to sleep. Please leave."

Shrugging, Yori dragged Killua out of the room through the balcony. Aiko drew in her drapes, eager to mask the source of her stress. Who knew that she'd end up associating with a delinquent and what's more, witnessing Killua's odd out-of-character reactions.

Whatever's happening, Aiko is too tired and stressed out to care.

Never did she feel anything like this. This gnawing sense of irritation was hard to manage and all she wanted to do is to throw a vase at the wall. But she resisted the urge and instead, she marched up to her bathroom and prepared a long bath.

**~O~**

"This is _your _fault," Killua said through gritted teeth.

"As if! I'm not the one who said those hurtful things to her," Yori grinned teasingly. The two were still on the balcony, bickering like two kids.

"Well _I'm _not the one who spouted those words carelessly," Killua shook his head.

"Admit it, you're just jealous," Yori stuck her tongue out and jumped on the balcony's railing, balancing her self expertly.

Killua glared at her and groaned with irritation, "God! You're annoying! Just stay out of her life. Aiko's a **good** girl. She doesn't need someone like you who's a bad influence."

"Well _sorry _**big brother**," Yori snickered as she twisted her hair into a messy bun. Rows of silver piercing glinted under the moonlight. "But if you put it that way, then she shouldn't be associating with _you _either. Am I right?"

The girl's knowing smile greatly annoyed Killua. He wanted to swing a punch at her, which would be really easy considering that she didn't look that fast. But he restrained himself. Hitting her would just be giving in to this little demon's trap.

"Why the _hell _are you bothering me?" Killua let out a frustrated sigh.

The girl did an elusive head-turn and smiled, her lip ring glinted dangerously. "I'm just giving you a friendly warning, is all."

Killua felt confused but continued to stare at the strange girl.

"I'm just saying, if you want her, learn how to protect her," she continued. "Or is it that you're too _weak_?"

With a dangerous smile, Yori jumped up and let her self fall off the balcony. She landed gracefully on the ground and looked up at Killua. With a wink and a salute, the girl ran and disappeared.

Killua still didn't know what had hit him. But one thing's for sure, that Yori wasn't one to trifle with.

Giving the balcony window one last glance, Killua thought about Aiko. Was it really true that a bunch of girls cornered her? Wasn't he doing the right thing? Staying away from is the best thing he could do. It gives them both the benefit of being safe. She _is _a **good **girl and the light amongst a family of monsters. She needn't be tainted and he is willing to keep her like that.

But hearing this news greatly alarmed Killua. Not only did the girls _threaten _Aiko outside the school, the fact that the place where all that took place was a crime scene couldn't be ignored.

Not to mention the delinquent that suddenly appeared.

Grimacing, Killua hiked his leg up the railing, used it as leverage and jumped off the the balcony. The silver moon made him look like an angel with burning blue eyes.

* * *

**Yes I know! It's almost 2011!**

**HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE! Thank you for reading. **

**And yes, I know "Yankee" means "Pertaining to the United States" or something like that. However, in Japan, it is also used to label a "delinquent", usually a youth.**

**DON'T FORGET TO SUBSCRIBE OR REVIEW!**


End file.
